


"You're gonna what?"

by Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Somnophilia, High School, M/M, Multi, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/Klepto-Peepo
Summary: Tythan high school garbo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. (as a side note, this is completely consensual somnophilia. It is not written here, but Ethan has previously agreed to this activity. I would never intentionally write something where the acts committed were non-consensual. I apologize for any misunderstanding! Please read this and know that everything is consensual!!)

Tyler could barely sit still in fourth period. He was practically vibrating with excitement. Foot tapping, knee bouncing, pen clicking excitement. He was driving everyone around him crazy.  
"Dude. I swear to god, if you don't stop click your pen I'm gonna punch you in the dick." Mark snapped, grabbing said pen from Tyler's hand. Tyler snapped his gaze to Mark, his body finally calming down and a small blush glowing on his face. "What's got you so wound up?" Tyler looked around to make sure no one was listening. It was study hall, so everyone either had headphones on, their head in a book or were more interested in their own conversations.  
"I'm sneaking over to Ethan's house tonight." Tyler said quietly, looking like a kid who's just told he's going to Disney land. Mark scoffed and handed him his pen back.  
"So? Don't you do that all the time?" He asked, trying to hide his piqued curiosity. Tyler smiled, clicking his pen a few times.  
"Yeah, but this time he doesn't know. I'm gonna surprise him." His grin was wide and lopsided. Mark laughed and ruffled his friends' hair.  
"You're a fucking idiot." The two laughed at each other, "Do you need any help?" Tyler scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You just wanna watch." Mark at least tried to look offended.  
"How dare you think so little of me! " Tyler gave him his best stone face until Mark finally caved in. "Okay, yeah, maybe I do wanna watch. But I also want to help out a bro in need!"  
"Yeah, you can come. But you've gotta be quiet. We need to get in without waking Ethan up." Tyler looked dead serious.  
"Why? You gonna fuck him in his sleep or something?" Mark nearly choked on his spit at Tyler's embarrassment. "Wait, are you actually going to fuck him in his sleep?"  
"Shut up! We talked about it...and I just wanted to surprise him." Tyler sank down in his seat. Well as much as he could with how big he was.  
"Wah, wait, I'm-I'm...not judging you. " It was Mark's turn to blush. Tyler quirked a brow at him. "Th-That actually sounds pretty hot." Mark shrank back into his Letterman jacket, trying to hide his growing blush. Tyler snickered at him, prompting Mark to shove him. Tyler shoved back, and if it weren't for the teacher shushing them they probably would've started just flat out wrestling.  
They sat back in their chairs, red in the face and slightly out of breath. Tyler watched Mark adjust his jacket and mess with his hair, rolling his eyes at how well groomed Mark always seemed to keep himself. Mark was an attractive guy, Tyler had to admit. He and Ethan had talked about asking Mark to join their relationship, but Tyler just never had been able to work up the courage to ask him on a date.  
"Hey, I know I'm pretty, but staring is rude." Mark laughed, smirking at his friend.  
"Who said I'm staring at you?" Tyler snapped back, slumping back in his chair. "So, you still down to helping me out tonight?" Mark looked down at the table nodding.  
"Yeah, just swing by my house when you're ready. My mom is out of town, and who knows what Thomas is doing, so just go ahead and come inside." Mark kept looking at the table, picking up Tyler's pen and fiddling with it. The bell rang out, making the duo jump. Tyler was back to vibrating with excitement, shoving half of Mark's things into his backpack in his rush to pack up. Mark wrestled his stuff away from him, grabbing some of Tyler's things in the process. The two finally got their shit sorted out, huffing their way into the hallway. Mark waited with Tyler by Ethan's locker, fighting to keep a smile from his face.  
"Tyler! Mark! Hey, how was study hall?" Ethan ran up to them, his hair flopping with every step. He let Tyler grab his stuff while he struggled with his locker.  
"Oh man, it was sooo productive." Mark snickered, smirking at Ethan. Tyler glared at him from behind Ethan's head, the blue haired boy not catching on at all. "Do you guys need a ride home? Thomas is supposed to-" Mark stopped himself, his face twisting into a grimace. "Never mind, Thomas just bailed on me. " Ethan stuck out his lower lip, feeling bad for Mark.  
"Do you wanna walk with us?" Tyler offered, hoping for someone to help distract Ethan from how excited he was. Ethan nodded enthusiastically, dumping his textbooks into his bag, grabbing his bright orange jacket from its hook before slamming his locker closed.  
"You guys sure? I don't wanna interrupt anything gay." Ethan shoved Mark, wiggling his arm's through his backpack straps.  
"C'mon, as if you aren't as gay as either of us." Tyler almost tripped laughing at the look on Mark's face.  
"Ethan! I am offended! I mean, you're right, but still!" The three walked out into the crisp air, ignoring the other people around them. Ethan was small in between the two wrestlers, bubbling with happiness and laughter. To any outsider, the looks on Mark's and Tyler's faces were full of love, they'd probably assume they were involved in one of those dumb love triangles. Tyler and Mark dropped Ethan off at his house, walking until they were out of sight before Tyler pulled Mark to the next street over. They looped back until they were behind Ethan's house, in between his house and his neighbors.  
"Okay, I wanna just make sure you have a visual of what we're doing before tonight. " Tyler whispered, taking note of Ethan's open window. They could both barely hear him singing to himself. "We're gonna move this garbage can next to the rock, then we just have to open his window and get inside without making any noise. " Mark nodded, taking in every word Tyler spoke like it was going to be on their next exam. So, he remembered half of it, and let the rest go in one ear and out the other. Tyler quiet ushered him away from the house, both of them stealthily jumping the fence out of his backyard. The two separated a block away from Ethan's house, stupid fist bumping to seal their plan.  
__  
Tyler didn't leave his house until nearly ten. His mom had taken longer to fall asleep than he anticipated, and every time he got ready to slip out, his dad got up for a glass of water. Eventually he decided to just sneak out his window. It was a little riskier, but it paid off. He was able to get out without being seen, and sprinted all the way to Mark's. He let himself catch his breath on the doorstep, wiping the sweat off of his hands before turning the knob. It was dark in his house and Tyler was worried Mark had just gone to sleep until he heard the floor creak behind him. Turning, Tyler instinctively stuck his arm up, blindly shoving someone up against the wall.  
"Fuck, how the hell did you see me?" Mark gasped, pinned to the wall by Tyler's forearm. Tyler let out his breath, letting Mark up.  
"I didn't."  
"Then how-"  
"The floor creaked." There was silence for a long moment before Mark finally reached out and flicked on the light.  
"Well shit, I really thought I was gonna get you." Mark ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his feet.  
"Maybe next time. You ready?" Mark snapped his eyes up to Tyler's face, looking relieved and terrified at the same time.  
"You fucking know it." They fist bumped again, getting themselves hyped. "Hey, did you run here?" Mark asked, finally taking in Tyler's heavy breathing.  
"Maybe." Tyler said defensively, trying to get his breathing back under control. Mark just snickered at him, turning to slip his shoes on. "Remember, we have to be as quiet as possible."  
"Yeah, I remember." Mark sassed, making Tyler feel a bit like his mom reminding him to take out the trash.  
"Sorry, I just really want this to go well. " Mark rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys.  
"You got lube in that shady backpack?"  
"My backpack isn't shady, and yes I do." Mark nodded, half jogging to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Hey! I'm heading out. Don't know when I'll be home!" He yelled up, probably to Thomas. There was a response, but Tyler couldn't quite hear what it was. Mark just scoffed and rejoined Tyler at the door. "Lets go."  
It didn't take them long to get to Ethan's house, their adrenaline racing. Mark helped Tyler over the fence before jumping over himself. They paused, looking at each dark window before moving again. The house was completely silent. Tyler silently scooted the garbage next to the rock, nearly jumping when Mark stopped him from getting on it.  
"Wait, how can you be sure Ethan is asleep?" He whispered, his eyes shifting around nervously in the dark.  
"He goes to bed at like 9 most nights." Tyler assured his friend. Mark nodded slowly before taking his hand off of Tyler's shoulder. "Lets do this." Tyler climbed onto the garbage can, standing slowly. He was able to easily look into Ethan's bedroom window, noting how dark it was. He thanked the lord Ethan forgot to lock his window as he slid it open. The window went agonizingly slowly, Tyler wanting to be sure he didn't make any noise. He gingerly set his backpack down inside before lifting himself inside. He took a look around before sticking his head back out the window to motion to Mark. The slightly smaller boy clambered onto the garbage can, gratefully letting Tyler pull him up to the window.  
"Holy shit. That went way better than I thought." Mark whispered, barely making a sound. Tyler nodded absently, looking at the heavily sleeping Ethan. Mark looked between the two before making his way to Ethan's desk chair. It was next to his half open closet, still warm. Ethan must've been sitting in it for a long while. Mark settled into the chair, keeping his ears perked for any noise coming from the rest of the house.  
Tyler looked like a predator. He stalked silently towards Ethan, the blue haired boy making soft sleeping sounds, his mouth open just slightly. He looked so peaceful and calm. Tyler loved how soft Ethan was when he slept. Gently resting one knee on the end of the bed, Tyler waited to see if Ethan was really as asleep as he thought he was. After several second of Ethan not moving Tyler rested his other leg on the bed. All Ethan did was snuffle softly and sigh. Tyler slipped his shoes off, setting them under Ethan's bed before slinking forward anymore. He crawled slowly until he was hovering over Ethan's sleeping body, the small boy looking even smaller underneath Tyler's large frame.  
"Ethan? You asleep?" Tyler breathed, trying not to shake. Ethan didn't react at all. The only sounds in the room were their breaths, and the soft hum of Ethan's dying laptop. Leaning down slowly, Tyler brushed his lips softly against Ethan's. He took in Mark's soft gasp, the sound going straight to his groin. He started placing gentle kisses to Ethan's neck, listening to all of his soft little gasps. After every few kisses Tyler would check he was still sleeping. He glanced at Mark from over his shoulder, blushing to see Mark with his hand lazily moving below to waistline of his shorts.  
Taking a deep breath, Tyler finally sits back, grabbing his backpack from its place beneath the window. He moved it underneath the head of Ethan's bed before slowly peeling back Ethan's blankets. His soft boy was sleeping in just his underwear, showing off his sleepy half chub. Starting from his neck, Tyler slowly kissed his way down Ethan's neck, taking his time to make sure he didn't wake his boyfriend.  
"Oh fuck." Mark breathed from his spot in the corner, his hand out from his pants, softly palming himself. Tyler sucked in a breath, resting his head on Ethan's stomach while a regathered his thoughts. Once he finally made his way to the waistband of Ethan's boxers he stopped. Ethan was lightly moaning in his sleep, sighing deeply. Tyler waited before ever so gently nudging Ethan onto his back. He almost woke up, making Tyler freeze, ready to dart under the small boys bed. But he quickly fell back into a deep sleep, grinding against the mattress lazily. Tyler took a breath, softly palming his own aching groin, biting his lip to stop from moaning. Once he was able to, he shimmied Ethan's boxers off, dropping them gently on the floor. He sat back, letting Mark get a nice view of Ethan's plush little ass, satisfied to hear the hitch in Mark's breath. Leaning down, Tyler was ready to grab the lube from his backpack when he saw a light flick on from under Ethan's door.  
He looked to Mark before quietly rolling to the floor, just barely remembering to throw Ethan's blanket back over him before slithering under the bed. He saw Mark dart into the closet just before Ethan's door cracked open. Tyler scooted until no part of him was in the soft hallway light, holding his breath. He could hear his mom tiptoe into his room, muttering about how forgetful Ethan was before she closed his window and walked out again. The two intruders stayed in their respective hiding spots until the hall way light turned off again. Then they stayed a few minutes longer.  
Tyler was the first to peek his head out from under Ethan's bed, Checking around before crawling all the way out. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he was struggling to keep his breathing quiet. Mark finally edged his way out of the closet, shuffling due to his obvious hard-on.  
"Fuck. That was close." Mark whispered, settling back into the chair. He tilted his head back, and all Tyler could think about was kissing his exposed throat. He shook his head, clearing his mind before deciding to check that Ethan was still asleep. He inched his way back to where he had been before being interrupted, lube in hand. He put a generous amount on his index finger, slowly working his finger into his boyfriend's ass. He pushed softly, just letting his slick finger push into Ethan's asshole. After his finger got to the first knuckle he stopped, slowly pulling it back out before going in again just a little bit further. He ever so slowly kept working his blue boy open until he had three fingers in his ass, gently fingering him. He could hear Mark gasping shallowly behind him, trying not to turn around.  
Ethan was grinding into the mattress, his eyebrows scrunching up and then relaxing after few minutes. Tyler wiped his fingers off on his sweatpants before pulling his pants down. He grabbed a condom from his bag, rolling it on to his erection before slathering it with lube. Tyler finally heard Mark's soft moans, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a handkerchief. He balled it up and tossed it to his friend.  
"Bite this." His voice was hoarse, trying to be quiet, but still wanting Mark to hear him from across the room. Mark nodded shakily, Tyler almost positive his face was beet red. He waited a moment longer before turning back to Ethan. He rubbed his own erection a few times before finally positioning himself above Ethan. Holding his breath, he slowly inched his cock into Ethan's tight asshole. Once he was finally as far as he could go, he stopped, slowly letting out his breath.  
Kissing along Ethan's shoulder, he savors how soft Ethan is while he's asleep. His breathing his deep, and his body is pliant under his large hands. He ran one hand down Ethan's side, smirking at his sluggish response. Taking a few more moments, Tyler finally began to move. Keeping his lip firmly between his teeth, he pulled out until just the tip was in, before just as slowly pushing back in. Tyler softly began fucking his boyfriend, slick sounds barely filling the room. He could feel the heat building up in his stomach, trying to control himself from fucking Ethan as hard as he could. But everything felt so good, and Ethan was so soft and warm, and he could hear Mark's muffled moaning from behind him. His hips began jerking, his lip nearly bleeding from how hard he was trying to stop himself from making any noise.  
As his hips began to stutter, he let his body rest a little heavier on his boyfriends small body, groaning hoarsely into his ear as the chord inside him snapped and he came quiet than he ever had before. It wasn't until he pulled out, and he let go of Ethan's waist did he realize how tightly he had been holding him. He would be more surprised if there weren't bruises the next day. He pulled the condom gently, tying it and setting it in the trash bin near Ethan's bed. Looking at Mark in the corner he was surprised to see his hand still on the outside of his pants.  
"You've got more self control than I thought." But Mark just shook his head, letting the handkerchief fall from his mouth.  
"I came in my pants like two minutes ago." His voice was shaky and Tyler finally noticed how his limbs seemed to look like jelly. Tyler chuckled softly, gently nudging Ethan back onto his back. His cock was softly dribbling precum, a wet spot on both the bed and his navel.  
"Pass me that hand cloth." Tyler just barely caught Mark's weak toss, folding it carefully before placing it between Ethan's open lips. Wiggling his way down Ethan's body, Tyler gently took Ethan's cock between his lips. He sucked on the tip softly, kissing up and down Ethan's shaft, slowing down when Ethan brought his hands to Tyler's curly hair. He seemed to still be mostly asleep, but was finally starting to wake. The cloth in his mouth muffled his increasing moans as Tyler sucked and bobbed his head down Ethan's dick, memorizing the way he gripped Tyler's hair. He eventually needed to hold the blue haired boys' jerking hips down. He pulled off, letting drool dribble down his chin instead of making a popping sound. He wrapped his hand around Ethan, stroking him until he came with a soft cry, settling gently back into a light slumber.  
He grabbed the cloth from Ethan's mouth, wiping the warm cum from his hand and Ethan's torso, before crawling off the bed. He pulled his pants up, refolding the cloth before tossing it and the bottle of lube into his back pack. Tyler listened to Mark tiptoe his way over to him as he pulled his shoes on, surprised when Mark gently settled the blanket back over Ethan's naked body. Tyler worked his window back open, urging Mark out before crawling down himself. He pulled the window shut as best as he could before hopping onto the ground and running with Mark back into the back yard. Tyler helped him over the fence, looking back for just a moment before jumping the fence himself.  
The boys walked home, slightly out of breath and shaking. Tyler walked Mark to his front door, both pausing awkwardly. Tyler looked down at Mark, taking his the flush still on his face, and his heavy breathing. Biting his own lip, Tyler looked into Mark's dark eyes before just blurting out the first thing on his mind.  
"You wanna go on a date sometime?" Mark blinked at him for an eternity. With each passing second Tyler felt his heart sinking, wondering if he had really just messed up, when Mark started chuckling. The chuckling turned into soft laughter, and soon Mark was doubled over, trying his hardest to be quiet. Tyler felt his face heating up, worried Mark was genuinely laughing at him.  
"I th-thought you'd nev-ver ask." Mark stood back up, holding his side and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tythan fic, and my first explicit smut fic, so please be gentle. Constructive criticism is gladly accepted.


End file.
